Truth or Dare
by Sketch LampoonShadepants
Summary: Everyone plays Truth or Dare no homo except for the girls giggity giggity goo!


Truth or Dare

The ladies were playing truth or dare. Yunno the game that DOSEN'T lead to any inappropriate things happening.

Liz: Truth or Dare guys?

Patti: Hell yeah

Kim: Sure why not.

Jacqueline: What could POSSIBLY go wrong.

Tsubaki: Alright

Maka: I don't know.

Liz: Loosen up Maka, who knows you might enjoy it.

Maka: Fine

They decided to have a coin toss to see who would go first. They voted that Maka and Kim should go up first. One of them had to get heads or they would have to choose first.

Kim got tails.

Maka got heads.

Maka: Ha! Your first!

Kim: That's fine.

Patti: Okay Kim Truth or Dare!

Kim: Dare.

Patti: I dare you to make out with…

Kim: go on.

Patti: Another Chick.

Kim: Fine!

Kim walks right over to Patti, grabs her chin and gives her the sloppiest, dog-like kiss ever. Little did they know that BlackStar, Kid, and Soul were still at Kidd's mansion behind the couch watching the entire thing.

BlackStar: That was hot!

Kidd: quite down! And Soul stop bleeding!

Soul: Sorry it's just what happens when I have a serious boner!

Kidd: *shoosh* Listen!

Kim had been kissing Patti for 15 seconds before letting go. Patti gave an unexpected reaction and licked her lips.

Patti: come over here!

Patti grabbed Kim and proceeded to make out with her for 30 more seconds. But then things got a little out of hand and she started to try to take off Kim's shirt.

Liz: Enough you can have sex on your own time.

Patti(whispering): call me.

Kim looked shocked, confused, and was strangely aroused.

Kim: I-I- I didn't like it or anything!

Jacqueline: Your Panties are wet.

Kim: Shut up!

Liz: Alrighty then, well Kim it was your turn last time so you can pick someone.

Kim: Alright, you Liz!

Liz: okay.

Kim: I want you to go find three guys and convince them to play our little game and they can't be stupid looking(Ox) and have to be likeable people(Not Ox).

Liz: Got it

She went behind the couch and before anyone knew it, Soul, BlackStar, and Kidd went flying onto the floor.

Maka: So you were spying on us huh?

Kidd: In my defense they said you guys were doing something symmetrical.

Maka: Then your excused.

BlackStar/Soul: phew.

Maka: Not you two!

*Whacks them off their heads with a book*

Soul: Damn girl!

BlackStar: How do you live with her?

Soul: Don't ask.

Liz: Alright now it's your turn Tsubaki

Tsubaki: O-Okay.

Liz whispers in Tsubaki's ear and she walks over to BlackStar and tell's him this.

Tsubaki: Your not a star.

BlackStar: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

BlackStar: How could you!

Tsubaki: It was a dare.

BlackStar: Oh! Okay.

Tsubaki: I guess I pick Maka?

Maka: Alright.

To tell Maka the dare, the girls go into a near by closet and talk to her where Soul can't here them.

Soul: The hell are they talking about.

BlackStar: Dunno.

Kidd: We probably shouldn't worry.

Liz: I want you too(whispers in Maka's ear)

Maka: No I couldn't!

Patti: DO IT BITCH!

Maka: Okay, god you guys are jerks.

They all walked out except for Maka.

Maka walked over to Soul and grabbed his arm.

Maka had been "touching herself" when she was thinking about Soul in the middle of the night.

FLASHBACK to a couple weeks ago!

Soul had been going to get something to drink in the middle of night. When he heard wailing coming from Maka's room. He walked in and saw a squeezed out bottle of shampoo. He crouched down and decided to hide under her desk, 20 minutes later Maka fell asleep and he got up and saw her in a tanktop with a pare of panties on the floor and her clown hole exposed. He ended up bleeding in his nose, especially when he saw a picture of himself, right beside her. He already had knowledge of this but thought she stopped when he saw it the first time but apparently he was dead wrong.

They walked towards the bathroom, she told him to get ready to take a bath.

Soul: Your gonna wash me?

Maka: Sure. Why not

Soul: Whatever.

He was in the tub and there were bubbles, he knew they were anything BUT cool but he couldn't give two shits. Maka walked in to the bathroom….. not wearing anything.

Soul: Holy Shits on rocks!

Maka: What a cool guy like YOU aint used to seeing naked girls?

Soul: Heh- H-heh?

Maka: Now then you look like you could use a "bath"

Soul: Woah Nelly!

Maka jumped on Soul and no words came out of the bathroom for an hour. Liz went to go jeck it out and see what happened.

Soul was lying there with his face red and he was drooling. With Maka right behind him looking quite proud and even looked like she was enjoying her self.

Liz: Wow talk about self-satisfaction.

Maka: L-L-Liz?

Liz: you pervert.

Maka: N-No its.. its not what….

Before she could finish the girls and BlackStar took pictures.

Kidd: You took a picture?

BlackStar: Yeah

Kidd: You're such a woman.

BlackStar: No Im….

Kidd: Go make me a sandwich bitch.

BlackStar: Screw it! BlackStar Big….

Liz: Not In the House!

BlackStar: Not what yo mom said when she was on ma dangelang.

Kidd ends up kicking him in the balls.

BlackStar: Why is it always the balls?

BlackStar passes out and then Patti comes back from the bathroom and drags BlackStar away.

Kidd: What on earth are you…?

Patti: Gimme a minute.

Kidd: WTF?

Maka got out of the tub and walked away mumbling

Maka: Dammit Liz who woulda thought you'd be the cock blocker.

Soul: My name is Soul I like women and kitty kats!

Liz: That's nice dear.

Tsubaki: You all are such perverts.

Liz: Im a pervert you do realize that you and I are bombshells right? It's what's expected.

Tsubaki: *sigh* even your little sister.

Liz: Don't remind me its bad enough she courts your insane best friend.

Tsubaki: BlackStar is a lot of things but when it comes to "that" subject the closest he gets to even thinking about is talking about the size of his crotch (No Homo from Author).

After everyone left Maka started walking home with Soul, thinking about how she almost crossed the line and seduced him. BlackStar and Tsubaki were walking home and he started talking about what happened before.

Black*Star: Maka got a tight ass.

Tsubaki: Your such a perv.

Black*Star: Yours is big and tight.

Patti: And Patti and Liz just like yours!

Black*Star: But Patti does everything…. As long as she's on top which she told me when she dragged me in their bedroom.

Black*Star: BUT I don't have time for sex I have to train! And surpass Lord Death and Kidd of course!

Tsubaki: phew he's still retained some of his innocence after all.

Back to Soul and Maka

Soul: Wow… I hope she didn't look down when I was lookin at her curves, and her butt and… dammit get your head outta the gutter!

When he and Maka got home he hung their coats and went to watch TV and Maka curled up right beside him.

Soul: Sup

Maka: heyyyy.

Soul: Uh why so close?

Maka: You complaining?

Soul: No.

Maka: Good.

Soul: Is she trying to mac? Heh whatever.

A week later

Soul: Maka Im home btw you were supposed to come on a mission with Spartoi!

When he opened her door he saw Maka and BLAIR making out.

Maka: Hold on a minute let me finish.

Maka started getting undressed. And So did Blair.

Soul: Thankyou lord!

Soul said with a EXTRA happy smile on his face.

Blair: Maka stop.

Maka: Why Blair not want Maka in her pants.

Soul: Why is she talking like that? And why did they stop!

Blair: I cant Im not feeling bi-curious today.

A disappointed Maka frowned and then turned to Soul her frown disappearing and then she smiled and licked her lips vigorously.

Maka: Let me touch Soul's skin!

Soul: Am I gonna get raped?

Blair: Probobly, shes not herself so you should start walking away.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
